narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Liberating Mission City: The Battle for Narita
:The world shook once, via the Great Ninja World War. Now, may the world shake once more, in the name of the Yasuragindou. Takeoff The day had arrived. Seireitou and Suzaku were going over the planning and checking for the airforce. Scarr had been sent for tank checks. Hikaru, Senna, and Kouhei however... will still no-where to be found. Mizu looked around as he looked for the ones missing. "Little buggers..." He looked over to Seireitou, then turned away. "Guess Hikaru won't show up anytime soon." Seireitou frowned, "I guess not. As if we need that spoiled brat here anyways." he said turning to check the airforce one final time. The hour drew near, with only a handful of minutes inbetween now and destiny. Mizu thought, Should I tell Sei where Kouhei and Senna headed off to? Seireitou sighed, "You should." "He shouldn't," said Scarr, who had walked in. Mizu scowled, "That's on a need to know basis. Sides," He held up a small stack of money. "they bought my silence." Scarr fumed comically, his mouth now an X and his eyes squinty, his arms flapping up and down. "Mizu-senpai, this organization is not corrupt!!" Mizu smiled, "I'm not as honorable as everyone else. Sides, I needed the money." Seireitou sighed and help out triple what Senna and Kouhei had bribed him with, "Now will you tell me?" Scarr stared at them. "My God, you make me sick..." he said, as he walked over to view the maps and plans. Mizu considered, then said, "Well, you could buy the info for say...10,000 Ryo." Seireitou put a bunch of dollar bills in Mizu's hands, "Here's 30,000 Ryo, you could use a haircut. Now then, tell me." Mizu counted the bills, then said, "Heh, this'd better not explode on me." He looked up and said, "Hikaru has been training like crazy on Shadow Island. I gave Kouhei and Senna the way to get to the island core, but." He considered for a moment, "That's only cause Kouhei went along with an Uchiha. If you went by yourself..." He faced Seireitou, "I'll have to come along then." "Nah. I'm the reincarnation of an Uchiha. Kuruk Uchiha to be exact. I can handle it." Seireitou replied and faced Mizu. Mizu sighed, "You are stupid. Reincarnations don't count. You have to be either an Uchiha exactly, or you have to ahve an Uchiha escort. Otherwise, you're dead." Seireitou sighed, "Besides, they aren't my main concern..." he replied, obviously refering to Hikaru. Mizu slapped his forehead, "Um did I mention the whole 'can't get in without an escort' part. Cuz I think I did, you senile old geezer." Seireitou smiled, "I have already went into Shadow Island before, without an Uchiha's help. But then again, it would be safe for you to come along." Mizu sighed, "That was the entrance. But that was an illusion of Hikaru." Seireitou sighed, "Fine. Whatever, let's go then. The invasion starts within 2 hours." Mizu smirked and said, "We're already here." In the Secret, In the Quiet Place Seireitou sighed, "You Kurosaki's never cease to surprise me." he said as he looked around, "So then, where's Hikaru." "Right here," said a strangly cheerful Hikaru, playing a game of Yu-Gi-Oh with Kouhei. He then said, "I attack with Chimeratech Overdragon on your Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and that's game." Senna squealed, "My turn!" Seireitou's eyes narrowed comicly, "What the hell....?" he asked as he simply sat down on the floor. Hikaru smirked and said, "Now if only we could get Duel Disks..." Mizu smirked, "So I guess your over it eh Hikaru?" Hikaru nodded, "Yeah. Playing a few rounds of Yu-Gi-Oh and training helps me relax." He looked over to Seireitou, "You wanted to talk?" Seireitou sighed, "Well, not anymore. For now at least.... but anyways, we need to prepare for the invasion which is in..." he began looking at his watch, "In one hour." Hikaru smirked and said, "Time flows differently here. 1 month here is 10 seconds in the real world. Makes training easier." Seireitou sighed but then smirked, "Like always, you never cease to surprise me. Now then, shall we head out?" Hikaru nodded, "As soon as I beat Senna." Hikaru then saw that Senna had beaten him in 1 turn. He sighed and said, "Let's go then." Seireitou smiled as the others began to head out, "Hikaru. Mind hangin back for a sec?" Hikaru smirked, "Sure." When the others left, he then asked, "What is it?" "About what I said before. About saving Naruto and killing Ikasoruke, I was in no place to suggest anything. What happens between you two is between you two only." Seireitou replied. Hikaru patted Sei on the shoulder, "It's cool man. I wasn't thinking straight. You kinda caught me at a bad time." Seireitou smiled, "However, remember that if you need any assistance at all, feel free to enlist me." Hikaru held out his hand, "So, we're back on good terms then?" "You know it." replied Sei, shaking Hikaru's hand. "Ah, oh crap. We should probably go prepare along with the others. They must be waiting for us." "OK," nodded Hikaru. "But, I'd like to avoid Kaguya's yelling." Seireitou chuckled, "Same here." he replied as he looked up to the sky. "You know, before this war, we had to deal with so much." Hikaru smirked, "Yeah. Back then I had to worry about Rukia's safety and the safety of my country. Now..." He leaned back and said, "Wish Rukia were here..." Suddenly, the ground they were heading towards bulged, and a hand popped out of the dirt, grabbing for something. It found solid earth, and proceeded to pull the rest of whatever it was attached to out of the hole this... supposedly man dug. As it did so, it became apparent that Seireitou and Hikaru's worst nightmare had become realized: Scarr had shown up. He pushed the rest of the dirt away, and sat there in his hole, only visible from the torso up. When he saw the two men, he smirked, "Well, it seems the boyfriends have made up. Geez, thought Hikaru was gonna sulk there forever. Anyway, I have important news," he said from his hole in the ground. Hikaru sighed, "Scarr, we aren't gay. Geez, why does everyone want to see a yaoi moment between me and Sei?" Seireitou shivered at the thought of that, "Geez Hikaru, you just put 13 disturbing images in my mind... Makes me think of how many Yaoi mangas will come out when Naruto Omega Beta becomes a successful anime...." he replied as he shook his head, "Anyways... what is it, Scarr?" Hikaru thought to himself, We'd have to knock off the Naruto part, and make this series not somewhat close to any other anime we've copied from... "Yeah... I don't know where that came from... Anyway, I'm here to say we have two successful operations on our hands!" said Scarr, first sweat dropping and then cheering up. "2? Which ones?" asked Hikaru. Good News Scarr was getting excited, "Well, first off is that Narita is actually poised for takeover, a lot more than we originally thought it would be. We can plough right through it's defenses, without incurring any or little casualites!" he said happily. "Too easy," said a discouraged Hikaru. "That's what Aizen and Ikasoruke want us to believe." Scarr pondered this, "...I'll have the eggheads back at the base get to those analyses... but, for now, I want you two to see the other thing for yourselves," he said, motioning to enter his hole in the ground. Seireitou chuckled, "So what? Let's just play it by ear!" he replied Hikaru smirked, "We always could use the ready, fire, aim method, and revive them later." Scarr rolled his eyes, and grabbed the two by their collars and dragged them down into his hole. They immediately showed up back at the base, in the area where soldiers were gearing up for combat. Scarr looked around, "Wow... looka t all ofthese men willing to scrifice their lives for their cause," he said, leading the two through the crowds. Hikaru looked down, "As long as they don't upset Minkies." He looked to see a division being destroyed by Minkai. "Too late." Seireitou sighed, "Minkies...." he said and then meerly ignored it and faced Scarr, "You said you had two pieces of news. What was that second one?" Scarr stopped walking, and turned to look at Seireitou and Hikaru. He smiled sadly, "My good friend has died recently," he said, turning to keep walking. "Ean?" asked Hikaru. Scarr stopped in front of the door to the planning room, "I said friend, not brother. He was the genius of the Guardians, Samuel Wils," he said, opening the door and walking into the security chamber with the two following him.